


So That Happened

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 One Shot Collection [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I GUESS IT'S FLUFF, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, i just want Jaewoon, jaewoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: He turned around and there he was the very guy that was the cause of 80% of his headache, Park Jaehyung.





	So That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something quick about this scene but idk where else to post it so here we have a very very short Jaewoon. Hope you like it

 

 

"Ya! Yoon Do Woon!"  
  
Dowoon jumps a lil as the voice roared through the rooftop. He knew who it was. He could recognise that voice anywhere. He turned around and there he was the very guy that was the cause of 80% of his headache, Park Jaehyung. Jae was trudging towards him with those long lanky legs of his. His beautiful long fingers running through his hands, fiery eyes fixed on Dowoon.  
  
"what is it that you want Park Jaehyung"  
Dowoon glared up to Jae. He doesn't care if Jae is taller, it doesn't scare him. It won't make him feel small or falter his footing. For a few heartbeats, both were just glaring up into each other eyes never leaving the other. Only for a few heartbeats and the next Dowoon saw Jae's eyes dropping a lil before he lock eyes with Dowoon again. He took a step forward, Dowoon stood, eyes refusing to leave the others but his heartbeat was wildin. He stood, chest out strong even as Jae leaned forward lips brushing Dowoon's reddening ears.  
  
"It's you. Always been you"  
  
Jae breathe and he felt the younger boy shuddered. Jae leaned away with a wide smile loving the shock & confusion mixed on Dowoon's face. Once again, he leaned in and gave a chaste soft peck on Dowoon's chapped lips to add in the blush that was rushing through the boy's cheeks. He winked to the tomato head boy as a bid of goodbye and trudge back out of the rooftop. Dowoon stood, rooted to where he was. His face was burning, eyes wide still in shock. A soft long whistle broke his trance  
  
"Hyung, what just happened?"  
  
Dowoon turned around to face Sungjin who happened to be behind Dowoon all along but why did the whole scene unfolded like he wasn't even there in the first place. Sungjin looked at him with his big round eyes, amused but he simply shrugged,  
  
"You, Dowoonie, were just kissed by your mortal enemy, the very one and only Park Jaehyung"  
  
"huh. So that happened"  
  
And if Dowoon happened to be playing the rooftop scene all day long, with his thumb tracing his lips etching a smile at the memory of that moment... No one has to know

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so hard to find Jaewoon fics T.T


End file.
